The hunter's son and the Faeire
by Bloopbloop14
Summary: Blaine Anderson is the son of a famous faeire hunter. But when his father capture a beautiful brunette faerie, will Blaine be able to save him from a horrific life in captivity? Pretty sucky at summaries x.x First Gleefic, be nice :3


Blaine Anderson was not fond of hunting. Not fond of it _at all_. But of course, with a father like renowned faerie hunter Mason Anderson, it was impossible not to be pulled into at least two hunts a month. But that didn't mean he had to be happy, or even slightly chipper about it, Blaine wouldn't even _pretend _to be happy about it.

So here he was, scowling with his arms crossed, watching as the shadows of the fires flame danced across the moonlit ground.

"Come on Blaine," Eric, a very close friend to the Anderson family, slurred drunkenly, a bottle of whiskey almost slipping from his hand, "At least _try_ to have a good time. Eventually you'll _loooove _hunting!"

"Eric, hunting these creatures is wrong. The fact that you can sleep at night knowing you're holding such incredible beings captive makes me wonder whether or not _you_ are human." Blaine loved Eric, he did. In fact Eric was his godfather. But the thought of the what these fey went through at the hands of his family made him sick. Their cruelty had no limits when it came to fey…

Eric rolled his eyes and ran his rough hand through his godson's thick, dark curls. Blaine glared through his unruly bangs, his hazel eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well you know-" Eric's drunken rant was cut off by a loud cry.

"Hey Eric! Blaine! Come over here and look at this thing!" It was Mason.

Blaine paled, his father was the worst out of the lot. He made sure the capture itself damaged the creature to the brink of death, so he could just wait for it to heal itself then do it all again.

Eric laughed and grabbed Blaine by the wrist, stumbling towards Mason and the crowd. They had formed a circle around the newest trophy of the Anderson family. Blaine pushed his way to the front of the horde, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Oh my God…" His whispered softly.

"I know, he's not that bad, might let the boys have some fun with this one." His father released a booming laugh, "How you like the sound of _that _freak?" He spat at the shivering faerie on the ground.

Abnormal icy blue eyes darted from man to man nervously through long, sweaty brown bangs, his soft looking hair matted with very light red blood. A perfect, adorable upturned nose twitched at what Blaine assumed, the putrid smell of sweat a liquor; plump, pink lips parted, gasping for air. At least, that's what Blaine wanted to hope, it's mouth might have just been forced open by the cruel metal gag his father had locked in. The shirt looked as if it had been torn by branches, or unforgiving hands. The silky green fabric was ruggedly frayed, the skinny, small being's prominent spine easily visible from beneath the thin fabric. The matching light green pants were tied loosely around the pale, narrow hips of the shivering creature. It's pale, white arms had been tied tightly behind it's back, the long four jointed fingers flexing every so often to provide some blood flow.

"Father…where did you find him?"

Mason glared at Blaine, "I found _it_, deep in the forest. Careless thing really, it had been sitting on a low tree branch. Didn't even have to shoot it."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, bruises and angry red, bleeding welts covered the pale skin of the faerie. Mason noticed his son's staring and laughed again, causing the bound creature to jump.

"Of course, a little roughing up is good for sport."

Mason walked up to the faerie and grabbed the ropes binding it's pale wrists together. With a particularly harsh tug, he wrenched him to his feet, earning a high, muffled shriek from the shaking boy. Mason smirked and quite literally dragged him to a tree, where he raised tied it into place. Blaine watched in disgust as a few nameless man stumbled over to the faerie, obnoxiously laughing taking deep swigs from their whiskey.

"So when can we fuck it?" A tall, fat man asked bluntly.

The faerie looked up from the floor so fast his neck snapped, his eyes wide and glistening with fear.

The older Anderson snapped, "Come on, back off. Give the thing some time to heal, we don't wanna kill it."

The same fat man scowled and looked back down at the bound creature, "You're lucky, whore." He poured his alcohol down onto the helpless boy, getting another pained cry as the liquid stung his wounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine ran past the men, who were now walking away back to the main campsite. He slowly kneeled in front of the trembling fey. Carefully, he reached out, trying desperately to ignore the soft sob he heard come from the boy in front of him.

"Hold on, please, I won't hurt you. I promise, just…just let me get this thing out of your mouth." Blaine whispered in a soft, comforting tone.

His tan fingers worked at the gag for a few moments, before he finally pulled it from between those pretty pink lips. A ragged gasp, countless coughs, and then Blaine heard quiet sniffles.

"Wh-Who are you?"

Even his voice was beautiful. Soft, high, unique.

"My name is Blaine…Blaine Anderson." Blaine looked at the open wounds on the faerie's pale arms, they were already beginning to close.

"Anderson…he's the man who took me from my h-home. Why am I here?" Blue eyes stared into hazel, and Blaine felt his stomach flutter.

"I know…he's my father. He's taken you, so you can become a…a trophy."

The change in the other boys aura was almost immediate, the timid fear was still there, but a snarl took over his stunning features. Blaine held his hands up in surrender.

"Please. Please, I don't want this to happen to you. I'm going to try and get you out. Ok?"

"Why should I believe you?"

"…You just have to trust me. What's your name?"

Suspicious eyes traced over Blaine's face, careful movement of the long white legs folding into an Indian style pose. The fey relaxed.

"Kurt…"

Blaine laughed, "No last name?"

Icy blue eyes narrowed, and the free boy coughed nervously, "Right, you still don't trust me…"

"No…but I trust you more than anyone else here…"

Blaine smiled, "Good enough for now."

"What are they going to do to me Blaine?" The fear was once again clear in Kurt's voice.

Blaine's smile faded, and he took a deep breath, "I think they're going to try and hurt you. But they're drunk right now, I don't think most of them can even make it back to their tents. I'm going to try to get you out, tonight when everyone is passed out ok?"

Kurt titled his head, his light hair falling out of his face and revealing his long pointed ears, "Why are you doing this?"

Blaine's soft smile returned, a blush rising to his tan face, "Because, w-well honestly, you're too beautiful to be hurt like this. What would I be if I just let these bastards do something so terrible, to someone like you?"

The faeries pale face brightened with a sudden blush, his eyes widened and a soft sound of surprise escaped him. Blaine laughed carefully placed his hand over Kurt's healing cheek.

"You'll be ok. I have to go to camp now ok? I'll be back in a couple hours to get you out of here. They should be too drunk to even remember you're here. Stay strong Kurt."

Kurt watched as Blaine walked back to camp, his eyes lingering on the male a little too long. The being shook his head and sighed softly.

"Please…please keep your promise. I trust you Blaine…" With that soft whisper, Kurt closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine coughed as Eric shoved some more whiskey down his throat, barely listening as his father told stories of his latest victory.

"I swear, thing didn't even hear me come up behind it! Of course I'm an excellent hunter, wouldn't be surprised if I was to quiet for even it's sharp ears. All I had to do was give it a good hit in the head."

The men surrounding the fire laughed and patted Mason on the back, congratulating and complimenting him. Mason smirked and leaned forward, lowering his voice.

"But that's not even the best part, this one's different, real different."

At this Blaine raised and eyebrow and looked at his father, confusion passing over his handsome features. A chill ran down his spine as Mason's smirk turned to a fully toothed, dark grin.

"This ones got wings. Nice ones too, they're some weird shade of green and blue."

Murmurs broke out against the men and Blaine choked on the whiskey in his mouth. While faeries themselves were rare, winged ones were one of the rarest creatures in the world. Legend told that the gene of wings broke long ago, and only direct descants of the royal faerie court were born with them. Blaine looked in the direction where Kurt was bound, he couldn't see him from where he was sitting, but the constant fear for his safety was nagging him.

Why did he feel like this?

He had just met Kurt. Kurt was a captive of his family! Why did the mere _thought _of anyone hurting him make Blaine want to ring someone's neck? The youngest Anderson sighed softly and closed his eyes.

'_Please let me set him free_…'

Before Blaine could even realize, Eric was gently leading him to his respective tent and setting him in bed. The alcohol had taken affect of the seventeen year olds head. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt's eyes opened as sleep once again slipped from his grasp. The bound fey sighed irritably and for the umpteenth time tried to shift his body so the strain on his arms would lessen. He was scared. Kurt would even try to deny that. He was scared of these men and of what they would do to him. At home, with his father, he had been sheltered from the cruelty of humans. Yes, the stories of kidnappings and hunts reached his ears, but his father had always assured Kurt that he was safe and nothing would happen.

"_Just stay close to home when it's dark Kurt. The forest is a dangerous place and we don't always know what will happen."_

That's what his father had told him. Usually Kurt was very good at following that rule…but one night he got so curious. The trees had a different aura in the other parts of the woods, and he was young and always had a keen sense of adventure. But he had been too careless and unaware of his surroundings, and the next thing Kurt knew was that he had been struck by something hard. After that he was beaten to the point of immobility, the pain was so strong he was sure he was going to die. But then the men just tied and gagged him, then led him away from home.

He was so sure he was going to die…and then Kurt met Blaine. Beautiful…kind Blaine, who actually seemed to care about him and his safety. Blaine who looked at Kurt as if he was _more_ than a meal ticket. It sounded terribly cliché, but as soon their eyes locked, Kurt had felt something coil in his stomach, then run up his arm and through his wings, until the bizarre warmth spread throughout his entire body. Every time Blaine opened his mouth, the smooth, deep voice would send waves of reassurance and comfort through the terrified faerie. Kurt believed Blaine…he would get him out of here. He would send him home.

Kurt whined softly as pain from his arms once again made itself known.

"God…Blaine please…please hurry." He whispered desperately.

"Blaine huh?"

Kurt's head shot up, his eyes taking in the sight of the tall, fat man he had seen earlier. He reeked of whiskey, the smell was so strong it made his nostrils sting.

"I'm no Blaine Anderson, but I can give you a lot more then that _faggot_. He only comes along 'cause he's the bosses son. He aint much of a man at all. And that's what you need aint it freak? A real man." He laughed and walked up to the bound faerie.

Kurt's small frame began trembling, his eyes wide with horror when he noticed the man's fly was already undone.

"P-Please…please leave me alone." His voice came out small, shaking. He hated it.

"Name's Isaac, so you know what to scream." Isaac winked and kneeled in front of Kurt, then without any care, tore his silk shirt down the middle.

Kurt shrieked and began bucking against the tree, thrashing in a desperate attempt to loosen his arms.

"No!"

Isaac scowled and pulled his hand back, before delivering a harsh slap to Kurt's face. The faerie was stunned, no one had ever struck him before. Not ever. Isaac smirked and took the forgotten gag that was around Kurt's long, pale neck, then shoved in back into place.

"We'll have time to play with that mouth later." The drunken man began playing the hem of Kurt's pants, his calloused fingers dancing playfully across the creatures sharp hipbones. He pressed his face into Kurt's neck, the stubble on his chin tickling the sensitive flesh. "Wanted to fuck a faerie for so long. You're so hot, perfect, gonna make you fucking _scream_."

Muffled pleas continued to pour from behind the gag, weak struggles were rewarded with unforgiving hits. Kurt moaned as pain radiated through his skull, black dots swimming through his line of sight. He heard Isaac laugh and felt his fingers trace his hips and thighs. Kurt's stomach rolled with disgust and he released a quick sob before weakly pulling at his bonds again, Isaac just laughed. "Let's see what this pretty body of yours can do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine's eyes slowly fluttered open, he groaned in exhaustion and looked around. When had he gotten in the tent? He looked outside and noticed everyone was passed out, either around the fire or they had managed to drag their lazy, drunk asses back to the tents. Suddenly he was completely awake. What time was it? Blaine squinted in the darkness to check his watch.

"1:07. Shit." Blaine stumbled to his feet, put on a long jacket, and walked quickly and quietly out of his tent, away from the campground.

His knife was held out in front of him, just for precautions. The silence of night met his ears, save for the chirp of the crickets and the occasional hoot of an owl. The forest was truly beautiful at night, Blaine had always loved coming out here with his father, before he knew what Mason was doing out here.

"Kurt?" He whispered, knowing the faeire could hear him, even from a distance.

Nothing, except…

Wait…was that screaming?

Blaine's eyes widened and he quickened his pace to a jog, the screaming, while muffled, gradually got louder. He broke into a run, panic swelling in his belly. Blaine ran into the clearing where Kurt was bound. The sight before him made him double over and gag silently.

Kurt's long legs were bare, thrown over the shoulders of a man who Blaine had always hated, Isaac. Actually, it wasn't just his legs…Kurt was completely stripped. Leather was now over his previous wrist restraints, making any arm movement impossible for the crying faerie. Isaac smirked, laughing at Kurt's obvious discomfort; one hand was running over the smaller boy's smooth…perfect, pale chest, stopping at moments to twist a light pink nipple painfully. The other was between Kurt's legs, but the way Kurt was squirming and crying didn't leave much to the imagination, Isaac wasn't in him, not yet…but he was getting him ready.

Blaine growled, and somewhere in the back of his mind he cheered knowing Isaac was still too drunk to focus on anything except the being in front of him. But Kurt's eyes snapped open, and shot the Blaine. The sight of those bloodshot, teary eyes broke the human's heart, and he held up a finger to shush the other. Kurt nodded, his back arching as another wave of pain washed over him, another violent sob escaping his gagged lips. Blaine continued to near the two, until he was directly behind Isaac.

"Get the fuck away from him you son of a bitch!" Isaac turned, just in time to see Blaine's fist coming for his face.

The force of the blow literally knocked the older man out, the forceful removal of his thick fingers drawing another quick scream from Kurt.

"Oh God Kurt, it's ok. Just hold on, ok? Hold on." Blaine kneeled next to the faerie, hastily undoing the tight bonds around Kurt's wrists, then quickly pulling out the gag. He took off his coat and wrapped it around the dainty frame of Kurt.

Kurt gasped for air and threw himself into Blaine's arms, "Blaine…Blaine he was going to hurt me! H-He did hurt me, b-but he was going to…he was going to…"

"Shh, shh, I've got you. You're safe, you're ok. I'm here, I won't let anything hurt you anymore." The odd sense of protectiveness Blaine felt didn't bother him, even though Kurt was still a new friend.

Kurt hiccupped and tightened his grip on the older boy's shirt, his wings vibrating against his skin at the contact between them. He pulled his face out of Blaine's shoulder, and looked up at the beautiful man, the two looked at each other for a few silent moments, before they slowly leaned in.

Fireworks exploded behind their eyelids when their lips connected. Blaine grip around Kurt's thin waist tightened and he pulled the small faeire close to him, Kurt moaning softly. They pulled away, and Kurt offered a shy smile.

"Thank you Blaine…"

"I love you."

Kurt's now green blue eyes widened at the sudden declaration. Blaine was looking back, desperation and fear slapped across his beautiful face. All the smaller male had to do was smile, and those expressions melted away.

"I…I love you too…"

Blaine helped Kurt stand, catching him when the pale legs gave out beneath the sudden wait. He could feel his love's wings vibrating from beneath the coat, and looked at Kurt when he nudged him.

"Come with me…"

"Kurt, I-"

"Please Blaine…just for now. If you don't like it, you can go back to your father. I promise, just please…" Kurt sniffled and let his forehead rest on Blaine's shoulder, "I want you to come with me. Other fey have human lovers too…please? You'll be able to contact your family, if that's what you worried about. I want you too meet my father, my step-brother and his mother. My friends. I want you too see how we live…I love you so much, it scares me. But the thought of being away from you scares me even more. Please Blaine?"

Blaine opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He thought about leaving his father, Eric, his mother, and his own friends. But when he looked at Kurt, he saw home as well.

Kurt's face fell at the lack of response, and he slowly pulled away, "I understand of course, if you want to stay. It was selfish for me to ask you to come…"

Blaine's mind suddenly snapped back and he shook his head, "No, no! Kurt…I'll go with you."

Kurt blinked, "Are you sure?"

A warm smile answered him, "Positive."

The faeire smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pressing another long kiss to his lips. Blaine smiled into the kiss.

Maybe going into the forest hadn't been such a bad decision after all.


End file.
